Xiaolin Showdown: Enemy Of His Past
by lady-tita
Summary: Hannibal Bean is being threathen by an old enemy... What will happen to Hannibal? Ch 9 updated.... See ch 7 on my best friend Justtj profile
1. The Story Of Hannibal Bean

Chapter 1 The Story Of Hannibal Bean.

This is after Time After Time (2)……

Raimundo is choice to be the new Xiaolin Leader. Every member of the Heylin Side invaded the temple. Raimundo and the other warrior fight against the forces of evil. After their battle with the Heylin Side was over, the warriors decide to take a break.

"Man, I don't know about you guys, I can really take a break." Raimundo said.

"Hey boys and girls." Dojo came in with the Shen Gong Wu Scrolls. "There a new Shen Gong Wu active called The Goddess Pearl."

"The Goddess Pearl?" Kimiko asked Dojo. She grabs the scrolls from him and started to readed it.

"Yes, the Goddess Pearl, who every possess the wu, will gain the power of the gods."

"Wow!" Raimundo look at the wu. "Man that would be so cool to have the power of the gods."

"The gods are no more, are they?" Omi asked.

"Well, there is. There is this one god I remember Dashi uses to fight against 1500 years ago after he traps Wuya. His name is Emma-Hoo. He is the God of the Underworld. He rules over death, revenge, and destruction. He tried to get his hands on the Goddess Pearl before. The Goddess Pearl is given Dashi by Amaterasu, the Goddess of Wisdom and Peace. She knew if one of her fellow gods gets their hands on it, then it would be end of life as we know it."

"Wow!" The Warriors like the story.

"So, what happen?" Clay wanted to hear more.

"That when, Hannibal Bean came along. Hannibal made a deal with Emma-Hoo. Emma-Hoo made Hannibal Bean immortal before going into the Ying Yang World."

"And?"

"Hannibal failed to get the Goddess Pearl for Emma-Hoo and turn him into a bean forever."

"So Hannibal was a human before?" Omi asked.

"Yes he was and not a bad looking guy nether. When Hannibal was a human he was quit the ladies-man."

"I bet." Kimiko rolled her eyes. "So, did, Emma-Hoo find out what happen to Hannibal?"

"I don't think he did."

"Hannibal is out, so maybe he will want that wu again." Clay said.

"That why, where going to get that wu first!" Raimundo was already on Dojo. "Come on guys!"

They Warriors left the temple to find the Shen Gong WU.

End of chapter..

Note: I wanted to make this interning. If Hannibal Bean was a human, what really happen to him before, how did he get turned into a bean. I couldn't think of any names for Hannibal Bean enemy that turn him into a bean in the first place, so I use a Japan god name Emma-Hoo. I was looking on the list to see what god would make a good enemy to Hannibal and I found out that Emma-Hoo is the God of the Underworld ruler of Death, revenge, and destruction.


	2. Getting The Goddess Pearl

Chapter 2 Getting the Goddess Pearl.

The Warriors and Dojo went after the Goddess Pearl Shen Gong Wu.

"Now I see why, Dashi made the Goddess Pearl into a new Wu." Dojo said "He knew what it does."

The Warriors landed near an old temple. It was a temple of a god.

"Wow, who is that?" Omi pointed.

"That was the Japan King of the Gods. I cannot remember his name. He is Emma Hoo's brother."

"Wow! He must be a powerful warrior too to have a temple like this." Omi said.

"He was powerful all right."

"Dojo are the gods still around?" Kimiko asked wondering.

"Don't know, I mean it been so long since the last time I seen them."

"You loser are so not getting this Wu!" The Warriors turned their heads.

There was Jack and his Jack-bots in the air.

"Jack Spicer!" Omi was ready to fight him. "This Wu is ours!"

"Wrong!"

The Jack-Bots started to shoot at the Warriors.

"Wudei Mars Fire!" Kimiko started to spin fireballs and was shooting the Jack-Bots.

"Wudei Neptune Ice!" Omi shoot out giant ice cubes at the Jack-Bots.

"Wudei Creator Earth!" Clay made a giant hole in the ground.

"Wudei Star Wind!" Raimundo blew the Jack-Bots into the hole.

"Is that the best you loser can do?" Jack said with an evil laugh.

"Now it your turn!" Omi said.

"Wudei Rinen Formation!" The Warriors use there there best move on Jack Spicer.

Jack started to scream like a sissy girl. The Warriors grab the Goddess Pearl and head back to the temple.

End of chapter…


	3. Gone Into Hiding

Chapter 3 Gone Into Hiding

Hannibal Bean was on his Ying Yang Bird watching the battle between Jack Spicer and the Xiaolin Warriors. He had know about the Goddess Pearl and was planing to get his hands on it again.

"Ying-Ying." Hannibal was starting to talk to his bird. "I most get that Shen Gong Wu!"

Hannibal and his bird flew off back to his lair.

The Xiaolin Warriors was back at the temple looking at the Goddess Pearl.

"The Goddess Pearl, is a most powerful Shen Gong Wu." Master Fung said look at the Wu himself.

"Oh, yes most powerful indeed, Master Fung," Omi agreed.

"Cool, I would love to have all the Power of the Gods himself." Raimundo said.

"No! This Shen Gong Wu is much too powerful for anyone!" Master Fung took the Shen Gong Wu and was ready to take it too the vault. "That is why, it is staying in the Shen Gong Wu vault where know evil get there hands on it."

That night, a god lurks in the dark. He was near Hannibal Bean's lair. The dark god was wearing a hooded robe so no one would see him.

"I know you are around here somewhere Bean. Just wait till I get my hands on you." The dark god said.

Hannibal was up late that night. He was looking outside the window. Then he heard a loud noise behind him.

"Hannibal Bean, I knew one day our paths will cross again." The dark god said to him.

"Emma-Hoo!" Hannibal was ready to fight him.

"You think that you was going to get away from me this time?" Emma-Hoo was holding up his sword and was ready to fight Hannibal.

"I was in the Ying Yang World for a long time! That where I was!"

"You remember our deal, or not?" The dark god said. "You fail to get the Goddess Pearl for me the first time, I turn you into a bean, and I will take you with me to the underworld."

"Ying-Ying!"Hannibal called his bird and jump on it, just to get away from Emma-Hoo.

"This is not over, Bean! I will haunt you down no matter where you go!"

Hannibal flew back to Chase Young lair.

"Chase! Wuya!" He called them.

"Hannibal, what wrong?" Wuya asked him.

"I need help, I need you two to hide me!"

"You in danger, and your going to hide from it?" Chase asked him.

"There an old enemey of mines, he came back. And now he wants to take me down to the underworld with him." Hannibal told him.

"What was your enemy name?" Wuya asked him.

"His name is Emma-Hoo. He is a god of the underworld."

"Emma-Hoo?" Chase heard of him.

"So now you want to hide from him, Hannibal?"

"Well, it was because of a damn deal I should have never made with him. And now, he is after me."

Hannibal was trying to find somewhere to hide.

"Emma-Hoo knows you are a bean, so you might have to turn back into your human form for a while." Wuya said.

"My human form?"

Wuya nodded her head yes.

"You use the Moby-Morpher lots of time, so use it to make yourself back into a human so you can be safe."

Hannibal thought about it.

"Moby-Morpher!" Hannibal was back into his human form once again.

Wuya eyes lit up.

"Uh, wow." Wuya said. "That was you before, Hannibal? He not that bad looking nether."

Hannibal put his armor on him.

"I was like this long ago, before Emma-Hoo turn me into a bean."

"Hmm."

"One more thing Hannibal, do not use your Moby-Morpher for a while." Wuya advise him. "Somethimg might go wrong, and Emma-Hoo will find then."

Hannibal handed over his Moby-Mopher to Wuya.

"Thanks for your help."

End of chapter.......


	4. A New Dragon In The Temple

Chapter 4 A New Dragon In The Temple.

At the Xiaolin Temple, the warriors was doing there morning training. Then Dojo came in with a new Xiaolin Warrior.

"Hey boys and girls." Dojo said.

"Good morning young warriors." Master Fung greeting them. "I have good news. A new student."

"Cool, a new warrior?" Raimundo asked.

"Yes, she is from Settle. Her name is Terra. She will be the new Dragon of Dark."

"We can teach her everything we know." Omi said.

"I expect you four to help her." Master Fung said.

"Is she here?" Kimiko said.

"Yes."

A girl came up from behind Master Fung.

"This is Terra." Master Fung introduce.

"Hi."

"Hi, I'm Kimiko. I'm the Dragon of Fire."

"Nice to meet you." Terra said.

"Howdy little lady. I'm Clay, I'm the Dragon of Earth."

"Howdy to you too." Terra said shaking his hand.

"Hi there, I'm Raimundo, I am the Dragon of the Wind and there Leader."

"I can tell you are the leader, Master Fung said you would help train me."

"Hi, I'm Omi, I'm the Dragon of Water and I am the best."

Terra smile at Omi.

"Sure you are."

"Omi!" Kimiko said. "Don't be a show off"

"So you guys are going to train me?"

"Yes, we will teach you everything we know." Raimundo said.

"Wow."

"I can't wait. What else do you guys do?"

"We go after Shen Gong Wu and fight evil."

"Really? What are these Shen Gong Wu?"

"You mean, you never heard of them?" Omi asked.

Terra nodded her head no.

"Dojo since a new Shen Gong Wu and we go after it before the evil force dose."

"Here is what a Shen Gong Wu look like." Raimundo show her the Orb of Tornime.

"Wow, this is cool."

"You like them?" Clay asked.

Terra nodded her head.

"Well, the next time Dojo since a new Shen Gong Wu, we will take you with us." Omi said.

"Neat."

End of chapter.....


	5. Think, Don't Act

**I give many thanks to my best friend Terra. She done me a favor when my old Laptop broke down on me about 4 weeks ago. She work on Ch 5 to this story and post on her profile. So now I will be doing the rest. Thank you Terra. Oh and if you like to see ch 5 like I said to to her profile she goes by JustTj. I have her on my fav. Author. **

**In Chapter 5, Terra was getting use of the Xiaolin life at the temple. She was starting to get use of the other Warriors. Then out of nowhere a human invaded the temple and was trying to steal the Shen Gong Wu. Omi, noticed something about the human, by the eyes and his voice. The human was know as Hannibal Roy Bean. Hannibal told the Warriors what was going on that he was on the run from Emma-Hoo. He need the Shen Gong Wu to protected himself just in case. Hannibal also meet Terra when he notice she a newbie at the Temple. Hannibal asked the Warrior if he can hide at the Temple till everything is blows over. Terra agreed to that they should let Hannibal stay at the temple. Master Fung aloud it. Terra had also found the Goddess Pearl. She wasn't stealing it. She was protecting the Shen Gong Wu. **

**To continue.....**

Chapter 6 Think, Don't Act

Terra's POV.

My life at the temple was getting a little harder. We be training everyday, morning, noon and night. Hannibal Roy Bean was watching us, when we was doing our afternoon training. I felt a little nerves around him, because he kept watching me the most. I didn't let that bother me. I was just focus on my training more.

That night, I saw Raimundo, practicing himself. I kept my eyes on him. I had a crush on Raimundo. I left my room. I wanted to hang out with him. Raimundo was the coolest of them all. After all, he is leader. So I went up to have a little talk with him.

"Hey Raimundo." I said.

"Hey."

"I was just wondering...."

Then Kimiko came out of came in.

"Hey Rai, doing anything later on." She asked.

"No not really."

"I was thinking if you want to hang out for a while. Kinda like a date?"

"A date?"

"Yeah." Kimiko nodded.

"Ok that sound cool."

I was a little hurt. I do like Raimundo. He is brave and strong. Kimiko got lucky I guess. I shouldn't be mad or anything like that. After all, Kimiko and Raimundo where friends for a very long time. I'm still new here. So he really don't know me that well. None of them do.

I was like ok, whatever then. So I decided to just be friends. I went in my room that night and got on my laptop. I saw Hannibal Roy Bean walking by. He looks at me.

"Hello there, Terra." He greeted.

"Hello." I didn't bother to look at him.

"I see there is something wrong is there?"

"Well, kinda."

"Kinda?"

I didn't want to tell Hannibal that I had a little crush on Raimundo. I thought he might say something to him about it. I didn't care.

"Well, there is." I said. "I have this crush on Raimundo. I mean, he is cute and all. But he was taken by Kimiko."

"Ah, I see." Hannibal sat down by me.

"Well, my dear, things like that happens. Kimiko and Raimundo known each other for a long time."

"Yeah I know."

Hannibal started to talk to me about relationships. I kinda understand what he was telling me. We started getting in our little talk.

"If you do really need someone to trust, you can trust me, Terra."

"Thanks."

Then I heard Omi saying Chase Young is outside.

"Chase Young, what do you want?"

"I'm here to see Hannibal Bean."

Hannibal Bean came out.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Emma-Hoo, he was at my palace. He was looking for you there. I use my jungle cats on him. Wuya and I made our escape."

"He looking for me?"

Chase nodded his head.

Hannibal turned to us.

"I'm going to have to fight him myself."

End of chapter.....


	6. ch 8 The Fight

Chapter 8 The Fight

Hannibal and Wuya where at the Xiaolin Temple. Wuya look at Hannibal like he was worried about something. Wuya decided to talk to him.

"Hannibal, is everything all right?"

"I'm fine."

"You don't look like you are?"

"Just ready to fight Emma-Hoo that all, Wuya."

"Your nerves, are you?"

"No."

"Hannibal, you fight better then all of us. You can bet him."

"Thanks."

Wuya was ready to go back inside the temple.

""Hey Wuya." Hannibal said. "Thanks for staying."

Wuya nodded her head and smiled.

"I stayed because I was worried about you. I know you needed help."

The next morning, Hannibal and Wuya was prepared to fight Emma-Hoo. Later on that morning Wuya was on the look out. Emma-Hoo was near the temple.

"Hannibal!"

Hannibal look up at Wuya.

"What?"

"Emma-Hoo is coming!"

Hannibal saw a shadow man coming up to the temple. Hannibal and Wuya was getting ready to fight. Emma-Hoo came up to Hannibal without him knowing it was him. Emma-Hoo look at Wuya.

"Wuya, the years have not been kind to you. And where is Grand Master Dashi?"

"He not here!"

Emma-Hoo look at Hannibal.

"I know those eyes from anywhere. I know who you are, Hannibal Roy Bean."

"Nice to see you again, Emma-Hoo. I knew our paths will cross again."

"Where is the Goddess Pearl?!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know damn well, Hannibal. If you don't tell me where it is, you will go back into a bean."

"I kinda finger you are afraid to fight me as a human."

"Hannibal!" Wuya threw the Moby-Mopher to Hannibal and caught it.

"Moby-Mopher!" Hannibal made himself 10 time bigger.

"This ends now!"

Emma-Hoo use his dark magic on Hannibal.

"Heylin Shield!" Hannibal made a shield around him and Wuya.

Hannibal then broke the shield. Wuya use one of the Shen Gong Wu.

"Shoot Spitter!"

Emma-Hoo vanished.

"What?"

"Now it my turn bean."

Emma-Hoo made a giant ball of energy. Hannibal had his sword ready to hit the ball back to him. The energy ball headed to Hannibal instead it went back to Emma-Hoo and hit him. Emma-Hoo made one of his arms longer and knock Hannibal right into the Shen Gong Wu vault. Wuya ran up to him to see if he was ok.

"Hannibal, wake up!"

Hannibal open his eyes and looked down at the Shen Gong Wu vault.

"The Goddess Pearl?"

"What?"

"The Goddess Pearl, it gone!"

Emma-Hoo pick up Hannibal.

"Where is it?!"

"It not in the vault!"

"You have it then?!"

Hannibal knew the warriors have not taken. There was one person that did.

"Terra, she took it."

Emma-Hoo threw Hannibal, then the Yong Yang bird caught Hannibal before hitting a wall.

"Come on, Wuya! Emma-Hoo going after Terra!"

They flew to the mountains.

Terra was runing down the mountains hills. Then she ran in front of Emma-Hoo and feel on the ground. Terra looks up at the man.

"Who are you?" She asked him.

Emma-Hoo pick up Terra by the neck.

"Where is the Goddess Pearl?!"

end of chapter.....


	7. ch 9 The fight part 2

Chapter 9 The Fight Part 2

"I don't know where the Goddess Pearl is!" Terra yelled back.

"Hannibal said you have it!"

"Terra, get outta there!" She heard Hannibal saying to her.

"Hannibal?" Terra saw the Ying Yang Bird and Wuya. Hannibal came out of nowhere.

"Terra, it is me. Don't you remember me?"

Terra started to remember his eyes and his voice.

"Hannibal, Emma-Hoo turn you back into a bean, did he?"

"No, I turn myself back into a bean."

"For the last time you little rat! Where is the Goddess Pearl!?"

"I don't have the Goddess Pearl!"

The Goddess Pearl got actives. Terra started to gain all the power of the Gods.

"Terra!" Hannibal ran up to her. "Are you ok, dear?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Hannibal. I don't know what happen. I feel more powerful."

Emma-Hoo went up to Hannibal ready to kill him. Terra saw him behind Hannibal.

"Hannibal!" She pointed to Emma-Hoo. "Look out!"

Hannibal look up at Emma-Hoo. He was in another battle with him.

"Your more powerful then I though, bean. I wonder how did you mange to stay a bean for the rest of your life."

"I got used of it."

"Ether way, I will kill you!" Emma-Hoo said.

Terra was watching Hannibal and Emma-Hoo fighting.

"I have to stop, Emma-Hoo, but how?" She said to her self.

Emma-Hoo turns to Terra. She started to run, instead he grab her.

"Wudai Moon Dark!"

Hannibal and Wuya got in the way before Terra used her Wudai Powers on Emma-Hoo.

"Hannibal, what are you doing?!" She yelled.

"Wudai Powers are no used on me." Emma-Hoo said.

Emma-Hoo then grab Terra. He covered her mouth so she won't scream.

"We will finished have our final battle at my fortress, bean!"

"Let her go!"

"If you don't come to my fortress for our final showdown, I will kill your little girlfriend."

Emma-Hoo took Terra to his fortress. Hannibal had to think of something fast.

"Hannibal!" He heard Wuya. "What happen?"

"Emma-Hoo, he got Terra. I have to save her."

"But Hannibal?"

"Wuya, go find the Warriors and fast. Tell them what going on."

"Hannibal, just be careful." Wuya said.

"I will." '

Wuya ran to find the Warriors, Hannibal got on his Ying Yang Bird to Emma-Hoo fortress.

End of chapter....


End file.
